The Wish
by Christella58
Summary: Serena wants nothing more than to be a normal teenager and makes a wish, to which she will soon regret.   It is not a SerenaXAmy fic, so sorry!


The Wish

**It is more of a Serena's POV more than an Amy's POV. Oh well...**

**Serena's POV**

Somehow I feel like I've got the worst life ever. I mean, sure I've got great friends and all, but I don't WANT to be Sailor Moon! I want to be normal, and hang out with friends everyday, I don't want to be Sailor Moon and get hurt!

Now I'm sitting in my classroom at school, even after school has ended. The school leaves the door unlocked all the time, you see, and I always slip into the school and sulk around whenever I'm upset.

Suddenly, a voice jolted me out of my thoughts. "Serena?"

**Amy's POV**

Serena looked straight up and looked at me.

"Oh hi Amy…" "Hey. Is everything alright?" I asked and took a seat next to Serena. "Yea, fine." Serena told me.

Something was off in her voice. I can't quite figure out what it is yet, but I DO know for a fact that she was lying.

But I didn't tell her so. "How did you know where I was, Amy?" She asked me. "I didn't. I just came back to get my books, which I left behind" I told her, walking to my desk and picking up my algebra and geometry books. "Oh ok" Serena sighed and looked out the window.

That was it! The merriment from her usual voice was gone! Usually she would say things with a laughing expression in her eyes and in her tone of voice as well. But now, her tone was flat and emotionless. Something was definitely wrong.

"Serena, you know you can tell me anything, and I'll try to help, right?" I asked her. "Yea. Why?" Serena asked. "I know there's something wrong, and I want you to tell me what" I told her. "No" She snapped at me.

That was another thing! She never snapped at me either! Actually, she NEVER snaps at people!

I looked straight into her eyes to let her know I was serious. "Please, Serena? I'm your friend, and friends help one another." I told her.

**Serena's POV**

I couldn't take it anymore, I couldn't keep it in. So I poured my heart out to Amy. I told her about how Luna first found me, how I became Sailor Moon, how I don't want to get hurt, and how I wish I was a normal teenager, and how I don't want to be Sailor Moon.

When I was finished, she was shocked. "Serena, you can't mean that!" she gasped. "But I do!" I burst out. "It's all too much for me!" and I pushed past Amy and ran out of the room.

I ran until I got home. When I did, I grabbed my crescent moon wand. I sighed before putting it down.

I pushed my desk to the right. Just behind my desk was a secret compartment. I opened it and put my crescent moon wand there, before whispering "I wish I never was Sailor Moon" before moving my desk back in place.

I climbed into my bed after that and fell asleep.

The next day I looked around for my cat, Luna. But I couldn't find her. I changed into my school clothes and quickly took a piece of toast before leaving to go to school.

When I got to school, I looked around for Amy, but she wasn't there.

So I leaned over to Molly and whispered, "Hey, Molly? Where's Amy?" She only looked at me strangely before whispering back "Who's Amy?" Confused, I whispered, "How could you forget? The brainiac in this school? With an IQ of 300?" I asked. Molly only whispered back, "Serena, are you feeling alright? There's no Amy in this school! Or in this year at least!" "Girls! Quiet!" The teacher commanded. Something weird was going on here.

After school, I saw the same boys torturing Luna! So I chased them away and saw that there was another band aid on her crescent moon. So I removed it. "Luna, what are you doing?" I asked. "Meow" She replied. "Luna, I know you can talk, stop playing stupid!" I snapped. "Meow" She merely replied before running out of my arms and padding away.

I sighed before moving towards my uniform and started to find my Sailor Moon locket so I could trace around the moon, like I always do. Only to find it wasn't there anymore.

I panicked and started walking back to the school and back again to the place where I found Luna, but it wasn't anywhere.

So I thought back. Actually, I don't remember seeing my locket on my uniform before I put it on…. Oh my god.

I raced back home to search my wardrobe immediately. While I was running, I was silently wishing "Oh please let it be in the wardrobe, please please please! Once I got home, I swung open my wardrobe door and trashed my wardrobe frantically. It wasn't there either. Suddenly a thought hit me.

"Could it be possible that my wish actually came true? What was I thinking? I had everything! The greatest friend ever and a loyal cat!" I threw myself on my bed and cried. "Oh why did I ever wish not to be Sailor Moon? I wish I never made that wish on my crescent wand…. Oh god the crescent wand! Would it still be behind that secret drawer?"

I immediately raced to my dresser and pushed it aside. To my immense relief, the crescent moon wand was there. I breathed a huge sigh of relief before grabbing it and held it close.

"Please let everything be alright again! I want to be Sailor Moon, and I want Luna and Amy back! Please!" I screamed, holding my crescent moon wand close. I felt a little dizzy, but I kept screaming the word 'please'.

I suddenly saw myself down a long path. The ceiling and wall around me was curved, like a tunnel. It was scary. And eerily quiet.

But I saw a small light. It seemed as if it's the end of the tunnel. I cautiously took a step forward. And another step. It was too quiet and scary, so I started running. I could hear a strange noise, but I was running for my life, and didn't stop. But the more I ran, the smaller the light seemed to become. Soon, the light had completely disappeared and I was swallowed in the darkness. "Please! I just want to go home! I want to see Luna and Amy again! Please! Please!" my throat was getting sore now, so I started whispering. "Please… please….please….."

A hand touched my shoulder and a voice said, "Serena! Please what? Are you okay?" Actually, now I think about it, it sounded VERY familiar.

Oh my god, could it be…..

**Amy's POV **

"She's through here" Luna told me, gesturing towards the door. "Thanks Luna" I smiled and opened the door. My smile quickly faded. Serena was on the floor, holding the crescent moon wand close to her and she was whispering the word 'please' over and over. I placed my hand on her shoulder and I called to her. "Serena! Please what?" I asked her. "Are you okay?" A look of realization crossed her face as she looked up. "AMY!" She screamed my name so loud I thought my eardrums were going to explode. She got up and threw her arms around me. "What is it with you?" I laughed, as she released me.

"LUNA!" She screamed at an equally loud volume as before. I rubbed my ears before turning to look at the small black cat. Luna looked astonished, as Serena scooped her up and cuddled her. Had Serena gone insane? What was going on?

**Serena's POV**

I scooped Luna up in my arms and cuddled her. "Serena, what is it?" Luna asked me. So I told them the whole story, from beginning to end. And I finished my story with, "And I'm so so glad I'm back, but most importantly I'm so glad you guys are back! I missed everyone so much! I can't believe I made this wish, and I'm never making another wish in my whole life ever again!" I finished. Amy just shook her head with an astonished look. Luna looked as if she had been slapped. None of them looked like they believed that had happened. But it had.

"Hey Amy, what are you doing here anyways?" I asked her. "Oh, just coming to check in on you. I've been worried ever since yesterday when you said you didn't want to be Sailor Moon anymore" Amy told me. "Yesterday?" I asked. "Yesterday? I've been gone for that long?" I asked. "Apparently so" Amy said.

"Okay. I don't really want to talk about it, so if you please…." I trailed off. "Oh, of course" Amy nodded, understanding.

As Amy and I chatted together, I smiled secretly. It was good to be back.

**There you go. My second fanfic. I know I'm not that good, but please review?**

**Oh, and special thanks to KuroiNeko89 for beta-ing.**


End file.
